Blackout
by Sparklefarey16
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr! A severe thunderstorm arrives in Lima, and Kurt takes a turn for the worse when the power fails. Klaine


_Blackout: This was a prompt from Neaf on tumblr! I asked her, because I was bored. And in science… :D_

* * *

><p>Another crack of lightning had Kurt let out a strangled, "eep!" jumping for his spot on the couch. Every light was on in the house, sound leaking out of each room in a sad attempt to drown out the sound of pounding rain, begging to be let in, and the roar of thunder, bellowing obscenities in a language unbeknownst to man.<p>

The curtains were draw, and Kurt had been focusing intently on the television, watching models strut down the runway in recycled garbage- literally, because that was the challenge they were given and you know how Tim is- before a bright red background lit the screen, letting off an eerie glow.

"WE INTERRUPT THIS BROADCAST TO BRING YOU IMPORTANT INFORMATION. THE NATIONAL WEATHER SERVICE HAS ISSUED A SEVERE THUNDERSTORM WARNING FOR THE FOLLOWING COUNTIES IN: OHIO- PUTNAM, HANCOCK, VAN WERT, AND ALLEN. THIS WARNING WILL BE IN EFFECT UNTIL 2AM OF JUNE 4TH."

The off button was hit with a vengeance as Kurt sunk back into the couch, curling up into a ball and clenching his eyes. Of course, the thunderstorm had to strike today of all days, when his father, Carole, and Finn were all stuck at some stupid college tour for some stupid college scholarship.

Another flash of lightning had Kurt scrambling for his phone, pressing speed dial number one.

Ring.

Ring.

Ri-

"Hello?"

"Blaine!" The brunette cried, cradling the phone to his ear, "I mean, uh, h-hi."

Kurt couldn't be sure, but he thought he heard laughter on the other end of the phone. Of course, it was probably just static… yeah, that must've been it.

"So, what are you doing?" The countertenor asked casually.

"Kurt, is something wrong? Not that I don't love hearing your voice, but you seem a little…" Blaine paused, trying to find words that wouldn't upset his easily-offended boyfriend.

"What?" Kurt muttered indignantly, "What's the matter with me call-!"

A loud burst of thunder shook the house, causing Kurt to scream shrilly into the phone.

"Holy- Kurt! What was that?" Blaine shouted, concerned that something had fallen on his boyfriend in the midst of the thunder.

"I'm- m'fine." Kurt muttered, a deep blush spreading across his cheeks.

There was a few seconds pause, as Kurt huddled back onto the couch.

"Kurt… are you- are you afraid of thunderstorms?" Blaine asked incredulously. His boyfriend was ice queen extraordinaire! He wasn't afraid of anything… except bullies, dirt on his clothes, bugs, the outdoors in general… well, okay, not _anything,_ but thunderstorms?

"No!" Kurt said quickly, "I merely, dislike them. Like… like Rachel's clothes."

"Kurt, it's okay to be afraid of thunderstorms." Blaine urged gently.

"But I'm not- I-"

A series of flashes and bangs echoed from both phones, lights flickering, flickering, and then- gone.

"B-Blaine!" Kurt's voice rose an octave, "Blaine! This isn't funny!"

On the other end of a dead line, Blaine muttered a couple curses, "Shit, Kurt? Kurt!"

He ran to his car so fast, the rain barely had time to hit him.

* * *

><p>The Hummel house was dark, not that that was any surprise to Blaine. <em>All<em> the houses were dark- hence there being a blackout.

Sprinting towards the door, Blaine rapped with the tarnished knocker, calling Kurt's name.

There was no answer. He tried opening the door. It was locked.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck-" Blaine dropped to his knees, groping underneath the welcome mat for the spare key he _knew_ was there.

"Aha!"

Only fumbling slightly with the small object, Blaine managed to successfully unlock the door.

"Kurt?" he called, his voice loud in the darkness. "It's Blaine!"

"Blaine?"

It was muffled, quiet, but there. Blaine located the walls, inching his way to the family room, feet making squelching noises on the hardwood floor.

They were muffled on the carpet, and Blaine winced because he knew as soon as this was done, Kurt would chew him out for getting water everywhere.

The couch was empty, save for a nest of blankets, confusing Blaine momentarily.

"Kurt?" He whispered, his voice uncertain.

A shape popped out from the blankets, springing up to drag Blaine down onto the couch.

Before he knew it, he had an armful of Kurt, who was snuggling into his neck and muttering, "thank you, thank you, thank you."

Blaine knew it was bad, knew that usually Kurt would scoff at the thought of getting his clothes wet or having shoes on the couch, but right now, what was important was Kurt, _not being afraid_. Because, maybe Blaine couldn't save him from his bullies, and maybe Blaine couldn't save him from the fright of a thunderstorm, but Blaine could sure as hell comfort him.

"Hey," he whispered, "It's okay; you're alright; everything's gonna be fine. I'm here, don't worry."

He pressed a kiss to Kurt's head, tightening his grip around the slightly taller boy.

In a low voice, he began to sing, droning off in a soothing voice,

"_Don't kid yourself,  
>And don't fool yourself,<br>This love's too good to last,  
>And I'm too old to dream,<em>

_Don't grow up too fast,_  
><em>And don't embrace the past,<em>  
><em>This life's too good to last,<em>  
><em>And I'm too young to care,<em>

_Don't kid yourself,_  
><em>And don't fool yourself,<em>  
><em>This life could be the last,<em>  
><em>And we're too young to see,<em>"

He paused, taking comfort in the heavy breaths that Kurt was taking, and the slowing of his pounding heart.

Pressing another kiss to the countertenor's forehead, Blaine was glad that he could give his boyfriend this much, at least.

Later in the night, the storm calmed to a soothing tremble, wind whispering apologies and rain covering the house in an embrace.

* * *

><p><em>The song was by Muse – Blackout. Totally get double points for that one.<em>

_I hope it… didn't suck, at least?_


End file.
